A Lioness Defends Her Pride
by Rago Dragovian
Summary: AU, One-shot. An unlikely participant comes to defend Tyrion during his show trial for Joffrey's murder and makes Tyrion second-guess the hatred he has for his family and whether his sacrifices for them were entirely a waste.
GOT isn't mine. It's GRRM's Yadda, yadda.

* * *

Shae had just finished her testimony. Tyrion sat on the side of his stand, looking on the ground, and seemingly ignoring the everything else.

"A moment," said Oberyn, shifting in his seat. "We have a witness who has come to testify on behalf of the accused."

"Oh?" said Tywin, raising an eyebrow. "Someone from the South has come to testify on behalf of the accused? What good will their testimony do, when they were not there on the day of our beloved King's murder?"

"If the testimony is as fruitless as you say," said Oberyn, "then surely there is no harm in listening to it?"

Cersei snorted as she drummed her fingers in her chair. Tywin straightened his posture.

"Very well," said Tywin, his lips twitched upwards. "Proceed."

The large doors opened and gasps rung out in the civilian benches. Shae walked back toward the high doors and everyone in the room became silent. Cersei gaped and then scowled as she directed her gaze at Tyrion, Tywin's eyes widened and he gaped for a moment before schooling his features, Oberyn smirked as he witnessed their reactions, and Jaime furrowed his brows as he pondered what the new development meant.

"Please state your name and relationship with the accused." said Tywin for the sake of formality.

Tyrion gazed up to see who had arrived and his eyes widened. _What is she doing here? No, this is probably another deception. Well, it doesn't really matter anymore . . . nothing does . . ._

"Myrcella Baratheon, daughter of the Queen Regent, Cersei Baratheon nee Lannister, niece of the accused Tyrion Lannister, granddaughter of the Hand of the King Tywin Lannister, and younger sister of my late brother, King Joffrey." said Myrcella, her lips forming a thin line. "I have come here to clear my Uncle's name of this horrific tragedy that has sown discord among my family."

"What the hell are you doing?!" shouted Cersei, the audience turned attention to her outburst. Cersei looked as if she would pop a blood vessel, the hands holding her arm rest shook, and her face had turned a shade puce as she glared at her only daughter. "He killed Joffrey! He killed your brother! How can you come all the way here, to defend your brother's killer?! I raised you better than that! How can you do this to me?!"

Cersei turned her enraged visage to Tyrion. "YOU! YOU DID THIS, YOU LITTLE IMP SHIT! HOW DARE YOU TEAR MY FAMILY APART! FIRST YOU TAKE MY SON AND THEN YOU TURN MY DAUGHTER AGAINST ME?! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS, YOU LITTLE SHIT! I'LL KILL THAT FUCKING WHORE OF YOURS RIGHT NOW!"

"ENOUGH!" thundered Tywin, he glared at Cersei as Cersei's insane gaze turned to her father. "Sit down, or I will have you removed from the court. Clearly, your grief is clouding your judgment."

Murmurs broke out among the audience at the scene that just broke out. Myrcella breathed in and then breathed out before directing a solemn gaze towards her mother. Tyrion sighed and turned to Myrcella to whisper. "Myrcella, please, whatever that you intended to do, don't bother with it. The crown has enemies and I'd rather not get you invol -"

Myrcella raised a hand to gesture for him to stop as she kept her eyes on her mother. Myrcella straightened her posture and gazed at her mother's visage of revulsion. "Uncle Tyrion did _not_ murder my brother, King Joffrey. Emotions are obviously running high at the moment but I had to travel all the way back here to try my best to rectify this situation before it became out of hand. How easily do we forget our heroes during times of outrage and let our anger cloud our judgment? How could anyone believe that my own Uncle, a man who fought for our King against the traitorous forces of Stannis, and has the scars on his face to prove it, would commit such a heinous crime? My Uncle is many things, he indulges in many habits such as wine drinking and whoring, but that unfortunately comes from stress when fighting as a soldier. Not all men do it, but for someone with the my Uncle's stature, the stress is doubly as taxing to his body, and he is only human. That does not make him a murderer. Why it was my Uncle's brilliance that won that battle. It was my Uncle who decided to use the fire to burn those ships before they could reach the civilian towns and wreck havoc upon the cities. The fire had consequences, certainly, but such consequences come in war and it was far better than having soldiers come in to rape and murder innocent civilians as my Uncle feared was their intention. But in truth, my Uncle and brother worked together to win the day. My brother, King Joffrey, was in the battlements to rally the troops, and my Uncle was making sure that those ships were stopped so that grandfather could save the day."

The murmurs became louder. The civilians hadn't known the half-man was responsible for protecting the city from Stannis's ships. The credit had all gone to Tywin Lannister.

"Poppycock!" said the third judge, the old man, "what of the fact that he hated your brother?"

"Oh that is the most ridiculous and slanderous lie of them all!" said Myrella, waving her hand. The audience grew silent as Myrcella took a deep breath before continuing. Everyone in the room was keenly aware of the death glares that Cersei was shifting between Tyrion and her own daughter. "Uncle Tyrion and my beloved older brother were men with a unique taste for crass humor. My brother inherited it from our late father, King Robert and Uncle Tyrion quite liked such jests. The more - ah - embarrassing or offensive, then the funnier it was to the both of them. Did you all not find it curious how Uncle Tyrion made quite an outlandish joke at his own wedding to Lady Sansa? The entire wedding ceremony grew silent because of how distasteful the joke seemed but my brother, in truth, loved it! Which is precisely why my brother, at his own wedding before the horrible tragedy, poured wine upon my Uncle's head, yet again making the entire wedding ceremony uncomfortable. My Uncle, of course, loved the jest and was happy to act as cup bearer for the rest of the ceremony. While everyone else tried to make the wedding formal and serious, my Uncle and my late brother, King Joffrey, always tried to stir up the celebration with witty banter to keep the tradition of my late father, King Robert, who enjoyed such humor. Of course, the rest of my family feel as if such behavior is childish and beneath the family name, but my Uncle and my late brother, the King, thought differently. Why else would my beloved brother have made my Uncle the cup bearer? Because the trust between them was something that the rest of the family both admired, envied, and didn't adequately understand."

Everyone in her family gaped at her at how smoothly she lied. The audience broke out in murmurs of higher octaves. " _Humor, did she say?"_ , " _Tis true, the young Lord and the Half-man are known for their . . . antics._ ", " _Could it all be a conspiracy by someone who was out to destroy the Lannisters?"_ Myrcella smiled as her grandfather and mother stared at her as if seeing her for the first time. She turned to see her Uncle Tyrion gaping at her and grinned.

"An interesting tale, but irrelevant." said Tywin, nodding to his granddaughter with newfound respect. "After all, Grand Maester Pycelle's testimony has clearly shown that Lady Sansa's necklace was filled with different kinds of poisons raided from his own stocks."

Myrcella paused and looked at her hands. Tywin relaxed in his chair and was about to dismiss his ganddaughter until she raised her head and gazed him firmly in the eyes.

"With all due respect, why did Grand Maester Pycelle not mention these raids on stocks beforehand?" said Myrcella, tilting her head slightly."Even if it were true that they were raided during Uncle Tyrion's time in control of them, why did Grand Maester Pycelle wait such a lengthy amount of time and only after the King's death to reveal such information? There were several veils of dangerous poisons that vanished according to the Grand Maester himself. Surely, such information would be vital to safeguard the King and King's Court? Why did he keep such knowledge to himself until after my brother was murdered?"

For a moment, everyone froze. A resounding silence followed after Myrcella's testimony. Tywin turned his right hand into a fist as he realized that he and the Grand Maester had just been outsmarted by his own granddaughter. Arguing that the Grand Maester, himself, or others wished to keep it a secret would not sit well with the public, which were prone to view all political decisions as some sort of conspiracy by "those in power" to harm them to make their miserable lives feel more important. He tapped a finger on the iron throne. He briefly gazed at the crowd and saw the hushed whispers growing louder. _How to proceed?_

"Be that as it may," said Tywin, "Your brother himself pointed at your Uncle upon his untimely demise. Truly tragic, but in his last moments, he pointed to his killer. I should think that you, young lady, would show more respect for your own King and beloved brother than to side with his killer."

 _Misdirection, per-_

"THAT'S EXACTLY RIGHT!" shouted Cersei, standing to her feet. Tears streaking down her cheeks. "How could you betray the family this way by siding with that . . . that monster!"

 _Fuck!_ Tywin took a deep breath to rein his growing temper as he glared at his daughter before schooling his features for a neutral expression. _The terror of my very loins, truly. All my children, a worthless group of embarrassments to the Lannister lineage!_

"Mother . . ." said Myrcella, turning to address her mother in a calm composure. "I understand that you've been deeply afflicted, and rightly so, from the losses of father and now my dearly departed brother, but I'm just trying to speak the truth to ascertain the real culprit responsible for this most heinous of crimes."

"YOU'VE TURNED YOUR BACK ON OUR FAMILY!" shouted Cersei, screaming at the top of her lungs. People's quiet murmurs broke out into full blown talking as they witnessed Cersei fall further and further into derangement with their very eyes. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME AFTER EVERYTHING I'VE DONE FOR YOU! I'VE ALWAYS DONE MY BEST TO PROTECT YOU AND YOUR BROTHERS! HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THIS?! ALL THE SACRIFICES I MADE FOR YOUR HAPPINESS! YOU . . . YOU . . . CHOOSE THIS MONSTER OVER YOUR OWN MOTHER?! DO YOU CARE AT ALL ABOUT WHAT I'VE BEEN GOING THROUGH?!"

"Mother!" said Myrcella, attempting to be firm, as she straightened her posture. She began to feel a headache from all the shouting by her mother. "I understand that you are speaking out of anger, you are distraught and in grief, and justly so, but I did not come here to choose sides or sow further discord amongst our family. I wish to exonerate Uncle Tyrion because he didn't commit the crime."

"THAT IMP HAS ALWAYS HAD IT OUT FOR ME SINCE IT WAS BORN! IT KILLED MY MOTHER, YOUR GRANDMOTHER WHICH YOU NEVER HAD THE OPPORTUNITY OF KNOWING, AND I JUST KNEW IT WOULD TRY TO HURT ME IN THE WORST OF WAYS BEFORE IT KILLED ME!" shouted Cersei, "FATHER SHOULD HAVE FOLLOWED THROUGH WITH THE ORIGINAL PLAN AND DROWNED HIM AFTER HE WAS BORN! THE FILTHY, DISGUSTING, STUPID WHOREMONGERING MONSTER!"

"That is enough!" snarled Tywin, raising slightly from his seat and scowling at his daughter. The audience was now talking about what she said. _"They were gonna drown a little baby?", "Well, it's an Imp, it'd be a shame if that thing were in my family.", "Yeah, I'd kill any imp child I had. No offense, but an imp's an imp. Hey! Stop being offended and acting so smarty and liberal.", "That's monstrous! I would never kill my own child, no matter what.", "By the gods, the Lannister's always hated the Half-man? I mean, it's fine for us, but isn't he family to them?", "All royals, all alike. Don't want any o' dat dishonor on the good name, even if it means killin' a babe. Fucking evil, the lot o' them."_

Cersei looked between her father and her daughter and folded her arms. Tywin motioned for two of the guards. "The Queen-regent is distraught and needs to be taken to her chambers. Clearly, this trial is too much for her to handle at the moment."

"NO! I REFUSE!" said Cersei, the guards who were making their way paused. "I WANT TO WATCH THAT THING'S FACE WHEN IT GETS SENTENCED TO BE EXECUTED! THERE WILL BE JUSTICE FOR JOFFREY!"

Cersei suddenly quieted down as Tywin stood up and gave her a loathsome look. "This is a trial and that has yet to be decided upon. You shall cease making this display, am I clear?!"

Cersei turned to gaze at the crowd, Tyrion, Myrcella, Tywin, and would occasionally shoot glances at Jaime. Her body began shaking. The guards near her stood motionless.

"Mother, I'm sorry to say, that such a display is quite enough," said Myrcella, she turned to Tyrion. "Uncle Tyrion, I don't know how this trial's verdict will be determined even with my testimony, so I think you deserve to know the true reason that my mother . . . is wary of you."

Tyrion snorted at the choice of words but said nothing. Myrcella's lip turned upward upon hearing his snort but continued. "Some time before you were born, mother and a long deceased childhood friend of hers, met a strange woman in the forests of Casterly Rock. The woman claimed to be able to see into the future and allowed my mother to ask three questions about her future."

 _Wait . . . what?_ Tyrion's eyebrows formed into knots as he gazed quizzically at his niece and occasionally shot glances at Cersei. "What . . .?"

"SHUT UP! Don't . . . don't tell that monster another -" Cersei began struggling with her guards who tried to calm her down.

"The gist of it is the prophecy said that mother would marry the King and not Prince Rhaegar, which did happen because she married my father, King Robert. She would have three children, and she fears that the prophecy meant that she would outlive all of her children including myself because the prophetess said that our coffins would be draped in gold." said Myrcella. Tyrion blinked a few times. "The prophetess claimed that a princess that was younger and more beautiful than her would replace her . . . although, that one would happen regardless of anything else. And finally, after she was pushed into a distraught state, the valonquer, or what she believes to mean younger brother, would choke her to death. She believes that meant you and she probably thinks that Joffrey's horrible death is the beginning of the prophecy coming to life and that you'll take everything she loves before killing her."

"Wait . . ." said Tyrion, as he tried to shake his head to stem the growing headache. He pulled his chained hands and tried pointing at Cersei. "You believe . . . that I'm prophecized to ruin your life and kill you? That's why you took that angry statement of mine at face value?"

To the astonishment of the guards, Cersei was able to push them and break free. They had made every effort to grab the Queen without harming her and Cersei took advantage of their hesitancy. "That's exactly right! You . . . you . . . took my mother away from me and then that prophecy happened!"

"You . . . you, in no way jesting, hate me because of some prophecy?" said Tyrion, trying to process what he just learned. His expression neutral. Cersei nodded while scowling at him.

There was dead silence as everyone digested the information and then . . .

"Stop mocking me!" shouted Cersei shrilly. Tyrion had burst out in a fit of laughter and tears streaked down his cheeks. Cersei flushed as she witnessed the entire audience begin laughing. Tywin sat back down and maintained a pensive composure. Cersei turned her gaze towards Jaime who seemed to be fighting back a smile and his own giggles. "STOP MOCKING ME!"

Tyrion fell to the floor and began rolling on the floor; his laughter hadn't abated in the slightest. The chains of his shackles were screeching back and forth as he rolled on the small podium. Another bout of laughter came from the audience at watching the display but Cersei misinterpreted the laughter as directed exclusively at her. Myrcella had nearly fallen to her knees in laughter at the sight and held onto one of the rails to keep her balance as she laughed too. Oberyn laughed heartily upon hearing just how batshit mad Tywin's daughter was. The guards that had tried to remove her stood laughing right in front of her.

"Queen-regent, cease attempting to turn this trial, which is for the sake of finding justice for your own son, into a farce and remove yourself from the premises." said Tywin, after the laughter had substantially died down. However, Tyrion was still rolling on the floor and helplessly laughing quietly. He seemed unable to stop himself so everyone ignored him after some amusement at the display. "You shall be escorted to your chambers. Should you show any more disrespect to the judges and the people, then you shall be punished accordingly. Now, leave!"

Cersei allowed the guards to drag her away as her cheeks remained puce from embarrassment. Tywin scowled at Tyrion's writhing form as his youngest kept rolling on his back in quiet laughter. Tears were still streaking down his face as he continued to laugh. "Tyrion, you shall cease this . . . oh forget it. Granddaughter, do you have anything more to say in your Uncle's defense?"

"Indeed, I do," said Myrcella, nodding and trying her damndest not to smile as Tyrion continued to roll on his back and laugh silently. She rubbed her hands together subconsciously. "I spoke briefly with my dear brother, Tommen, before making my way to the courtroom and he described certain events differently. While it may seem suspicious that Uncle Tyrion was the cup bearer, he also believes Uncle Tyrion was set-up by the enemies of the Lannisters. He maintains that Joffrey wasn't able to say _who_ killed him and that is true. My dearly departed brother, King Joffrey, died horrifically choking to death. But Tommen maintains that what Joffrey seemed to be pointing towards was not Uncle Tyrion but the cup."

Tywin raised an eyebrow. _I could easily mince her words against her by interrupting her. But let's see where this goes._

"We all knew my brother well, we all know what he was truly like. He was chivalrous, self-sacrificing, and one of the bravest and most honest men to ever walk the earth. But more than that, he was a deeply kind person. Tommen suspects, and I am inclined to believe my little brother, that what my late older brother was pointing to was the cup. He was desperately trying to warn people that his drink had been poisoned and thus the possibility that all of the drinks could have been poisoned." said Myrcella, taking a deep breath before continuing once more. "As such, what King Joffrey was trying to do was warn people about the poison by pointing towards the cup. Uncle Tyrion, known for his unrivaled intellectual prowess behind closed doors, grabbed the cup immediately because it was evidence. Mother, as we have all seen, was very distraught from my brother's tragic and sudden death, and blamed the first person that she laid eyes upon. Clearly, this is an attempt to split our family apart and the more we continue blaming each other, the more likely it is that the true culprit will get away with the crime."

Tywin scowled. Cersei's outbursts had now made such an interpretation convincing. _Well, at least, not all of my descendants are utter disappointments._

"Be that as it may," said Tywin, a small part of him growing amused and pleased at his granddaughter's antics. "Lady Sansa was nowhere to be found after the incident. What of the testimony related to Tyrion's sympathies for the Stark family?"

Myrcella frowned for a moment before she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She cast a stern gaze at her grandfather.

"It is true that Lady Sansa has vanished, but the absence of evidence is not evidence of absence . . . what I mean is . . . that is to say . . ." Myrcella took another deep breath as her hands fidgeted before continuing. "Just because Lady Sansa is gone is not proof of my Uncle's guilt. For all we know, she could have been kidnapped. The poison came directly from Grand Maester Pycelle's stocks and he chose not to reveal that information to anyone until after my brother's tragic death. Yes, Lady Sansa is gone, but that is all we know. That doesn't confirm my Uncle's guilt. The evidence in question, the necklace, doesn't truly make much sense from any objective view. Why were veils of poison on within all of those ornaments? Such poisons could have killed the entire party, if the plan was to poison one person, why have poisonous veils on each of the ornaments instead of just one? Furthermore, why would Lady Sansa, if she is indeed a culprit in the heinous crime, wear that necklace so proudly at the party and potentially poison herself from contact with the various other poisons? I believe that the necklace has been tampered with to implicate my Uncle and Lady Sansa. And yes, I am saying that Grand Maester Pycelle is lying because I believe it was he who murdered my brother. Why, after all, did he wait to tell everyone after the murder about the poison stocks missing ingredients? That does _not_ make sense."

"And what possible motive could the Grand Maester have in murdering King Joffrey?" asked the man to Tywin's right.

"Revenge, of course. And to make sure that my late brother and Uncle Tyrion didn't embark upon their plans to remove Grand Maester Pycelle from power. When my Uncle acted as Hand of the King, he discovered that Grand Maester Pycelle was allowing whores in his bedchambers," said Myrcella. Loud whispers broke out upon that statement. Pycelle gave Myrcella a look of utmost loathing. Jaime fixed his eyes on Pycelle. Oberyn burst out laughing. "so my Uncle had him arrested and imprisoned to await trial. Pycelle argued about hypocrisy but my Uncle was attempting to do his duty in service of the crown and he hadn't taken any vows like those serving the religious order. But Pycelle continued to insist on hypocrisy and was given lenience by King Joffrey. Uncle Tyrion was not happy with this matter and tried to explain what it would mean should such information become public and how Pycelle had already broken his trust to the crown. My brother told me personally of his struggles on this and many other matters before I left for my betrothed. I suspect that he felt his position tenuous, and as he had already insulted the gods by laying with whores in a bedchamber of worship, he probably felt that King slaying and pinning the blame on my Uncle was less of an offense."

"How dare you! None of those accusations cast upon me is true! By the sight of the gods, I have never -!"

"Silence!" hollered Tywin, shutting up the Grand Maester. "That is all mere speculation on your part."

"No," said Myrcella, surprising Tywin with the interruption. "Grand Maester Pycelle was caught and arrested for having whores in his bed. That much is true."

The whispers grew fiercer.

"Regardless of whatever circumstances led to the arrest in question," said Tywin, choosing his words carefully. "It is not sufficient proof that Grand Maester Pycelle is guilty of anything."

"With all due respect, my Lord," said Myrcella, "He is still, if nothing else, guilty of incompetence for not reporting vast quantities of poison having been raided and stolen from the King's own castle. His trustworthiness and competence are, at the very least, rendered suspect."

" _Get his head for it!", "The Grand Maester is a lying schemer!", "He killed the King, not the Half-man!", "Kill 'em both to be sure!", "Chop his head off!"_

Pycelle shot an enraged gaze upon Myrcella. Jaime held his sword with his good hand and fixated his gaze at Pycelle. Myrcella scowled back at Pycelle.

Tyrion sat up from where he had fallen and wheezed as he fought to catch his breath. He felt a sharp pain in his ribs from so much laughing and tried to calm himself. _Pycelle will never do anything to Myrcella. She's untouchable. Jaime, Cersei, and Tywin would all murder him should anything remotely untoward happen to her. Dorne has grown fond of her too and Oberyn may actually try protecting her as well._

"I think it makes a lot of sense," said Oberyn. Tywin cast a withering glance at him. Oberyn smirked and felt empowered by the gaze. "Well, I think she's laid it out clear as day. Pycelle murdered our beloved King Joffrey. We should behead him, not the Half-man. Haven't you ever thought of decisions for the sake of your family?"

Myrcella, Jaime, and Tyrion all tried to hold back their laughter at that comment. Tywin looked livid. Oberyn relished the contemptuous gaze. Tywin responded. "As Judge, I must stay neutral and be above such influences, as I clearly intend to do."

Oberyn shrugged. "Suit yourself."

"If that is all from the witness?" said Tywin turning back to gaze upon his granddaughter.

"A moment, my Lord, I'd like to say farewell to my Uncle," said Myrcella, "If it pleases the court?"

"Very well," said Tywin, giving a dismissive hand motion. "it is unfortunate, however, that you have so little confidence in your own testimony."

"I assure you, my Lord," said Myrcella before she turned and stepped off the podium, "I have full confidence in my testimony because I speak the truth. I simply wish to give my regards to my Uncle as he stands accused for killing his beloved nephew, my brother, and as family, it is my duty to help in any way I can in emotional support."

She stepped off the podium and walked into Tyrion's podium. Tyrion sat and awkwardly tried to raise himself with his hands in shackles but Myrcella gently pushed his shoulders down to allow him to sit. She kneeled behind him and kissed him atop his head before wrapping her arms behind him in a hug. She moved her face to his ear.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do more, Uncle Tyrion, but I tried my best. I know that you would never kill Joffrey." whispered Myrcella, "I love you, Uncle Tyrion. Tommen loves you too. He really did inform me of everything that he saw and I think someone definitely set you up for murder. I'm not sure about grandfather, but please, please don't mind Mother. I know she's horrible to you and I can't ask you not to hate her but please just forget about any grudge you have against her. I know it's not fair to you and I know you never received a word of thanks, but Tommen and I appreciate everything you did for our family. By helping Mother, you helped protect us too, and I sincerely thank you for that from the bottom of my heart."

Tyrion's shoulders sagged. He sighed tiredly as he moved his head slightly to see tears falling down Myrcella's cheeks. "Oh, don't worry about it. I'm . . . use to your mother and grandfather's . . . ah, . . . antics. Tywin has always wanted me dead and your mother . . . is . . . your mother."

 _By the gods, I've truly become inarticulate._ thought Tyrion, _I know I should say something more meaningful, but no words come to me. I just . . . I don't even know anymore . . ._

Jaime watched as his daughter comforted his brother. He turned to see Tywin gazing down furiously at the pair and scowled. _Shamed by my own daughter. Already braver than me and willing to stand up to my father without trying to please or comply with his demands. I thought I was doing Tyrion a favor by making a deal for his life . . . but now, I wonder. I always tried to please both Cersei and Tyrion but . . . to hell with this farce! I should have been by Tyrion's side from the start._

 _Too soft_ , thought Tywin, _Showing affection, no regard for decorum, and for an Imp. She's smarter than her mother but too soft. The only Lannister to ever match my intellect is . . ._

Tywin scowled and glared at Tyrion. _Always managing to worm his way into my affairs somehow and never staying down for long. The most shameful humiliation of my life and my family name . . ._

Myrcella kissed Tyrion on the cheek. "Uncle Tyrion, if you are sentenced, I'll try to make arrangements to have you escape. I swear by the gods that I'll do everything I can. I think I'll be able to convince Uncle Jaime to help. He loves you just as much as we do, even if he is too proud to show it sometimes."

"You . . . have my gratitude," said Tyrion. A comfortable silence hung over them. Myrcella slowly began to let go but Tyrion grabbed one of her hands. Myrcella leaned back towards his ear. "I . . . love you, and Tommen, and your Uncle Jaime as well. I'll . . . miss you three, when I'm gone, and wherever I may end up in the future."

Myrcella gave him a warm smile. Tyrion felt it strange how Myrcella, who looked so much like a younger Cersei, could smile so genuinely at him. It felt a bit unsettling and at the same time, he felt a twinge in his heart.

"Wherever you may go, you will be missed by all of us," said Myrcella, "Please, for your own sake, and for ours, please take care of yourself. I guess it must feel strange but we, as your family, really do love you. I never blamed you for the crime of being born because I felt mother was being too obtuse about that and . . . and . . . Tommen thought it was silly too. And . . . we really will feel distraught, just as we did about Joffrey's death, should you die in the future. So please, please, try to live as joyful of a life as you possibly can. Thank you for everything, Uncle."

"Thank you . . . for defending me," said Tyrion, he felt his lips twitch in sorrow. "I'll miss you, Tommen, and Jaime as well. I . . . I guess this is goodbye so . . . the same to you. Please be safe and try to live happy lives."

Myrcella nodded, kissed him on the forehead, and let him go. She walked out of the King's court and wiped her tears as she left. Tyrion got to his feet and watched her slip out of the doors. He turned to the judges and fixed his gaze on his father.

"Father, I request a trial by combat."

After saying that statement, the audience erupted into pandemonium. Tywin scowled and waited until the crowd quieted down before responding.

"I think not," said Tywin, "although, ordinarily, it is a right. I would say that there has been enough nonsense for one trial. So, unless anyone in this court agree within the next five seconds to be the Imp's champion, it shall not be so."

"I shall be his champion." said Jaime as he stepped forth.

Tywin shot him a warning glare. Jaime walked over and stood outside Tyrion's podium.

"Highly unorthodox for a King's guard, and for that matter the Uncle of the victim, to stand beside the man accused of murder." said Tywin, glaring at Jaime. "May I ask what brought this on?"

Jaime straightened his posture and stared solemnly at his father. "It isn't so unorthodox that I stand beside my brother in his time of need. If a bright young girl can stand up for her family, then so shall I."

"Need I remind you, by stating the obvious," said Tywin, his visage becoming hardened. "that the accused is on trial for the murder of your nephew?"

"And I shall do my best to exonerate my brother for a crime that he didn't commit," said Jaime, standing almost motionless and staring back at his father unblinking. "so that the true culprit will be found and sees justice for their horrible deed."

"You would betray your own family?" said Tywin, losing some of his composure and vaguely reminding Jaime and Tyrion of their sister.

"If that is how you see it," said Jaime, shrugging with his mouth beginning to twitch upward to show his infamous and arrogant grin, "all I can truly say is, much like my brother, I am my father's son and I learned how to behave through my father."

Tywin began turning a shade puce as Tyrion and the crowd burst into another fit of laughter.


End file.
